


Catboo Brainrot

by CryingMyBest



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Hybrid Ranboo, Catboo, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), How Do I Tag, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryingMyBest/pseuds/CryingMyBest
Summary: What if Ranboo was half enderman and half cat, in a cats body? Well. If you click on this I guess you’ll know.Aka I have serve Catboo brain rot and have resorted to writing fanfiction about it.HEADS UP: I DONT HAVE AN UPDATE SCHEDULE
Comments: 6
Kudos: 184





	1. A/N ig

I have severe Catboo brain rot and have resorting to writing a fucking _fanfiction_ about a cat. I’m starting to think Covid is getting to me.

Ok so here is some background information: Ranboo is literally just a cat. Not a cat boy, just a half enderman half cat in a cat's body. He is the size of a normal cat but has long legs. Also Catboo is just a nickname that Tommy and Tubbo made for him. Also I forget what the actual name for it is, but each chapter is just its only little story. Its not all one big thing. I guess you could say they are connected tho.


	2. Big Sword, Tiny Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While preparing for Doomsday Ranboo learns that he really shouldn’t rely on humans for weapons.

Doomsday was here. Well that sounded a bit overdramatic, but Ranboo couldn’t help but be anxious. In all honesty he didn’t care for L’manburg, it was doomed anyway, but what he did care for was his own life. TNT and withers meant a lot of explosions, and since L’manburg is built on a ‘lake’ water would be going everywhere. Now, before you call him petty keep in mind no matter how cat-like he is Ranboo is still half enderman, he wasn’t scared of getting wet, he was scared of getting _hurt_. Ranboo wasn’t as strong as anyone else and could easily be killed, even with maxed out netherite… well I guess you could call it armor, a few hits with a sword and he was gone.

With a sharp inhale Ranboo jumped off the roof of his house, where he had been sitting. And while he didn’t take fall damage, jumping off the wood _hurt_. That would probably be the last time he could sit up there and watch the world go by. Deciding that he should probably get ready for the battle which he didn’t even want to fight, Ranboo began down the prime path, slowly making his way towards Eret’s fortress. That was another problem with being a cat, having tiny legs meant Ranboo couldn’t move nearly as fast as everyone else.

Ranboo trotted along the wooden planks, stepping through the cracks between the messily built path every once in a while. Gazing up at the huge fortress only a few feet away from him Ranboo couldn’t help but feel a little spark of hope. Maybe they had a chan- no. He couldn’t get his hopes up, it never ended well for the half and half cat. 

Now inside the tall stone walls, Ranboo walked over to the chest which was meant to house everyone's weapons and began the process of trying to open it. The cat lodged his head under the lid of the chest and began to push up, he threw it up but it just landed back in its original position. Closed. Ranboo huffed and tried again and this time the lid flew back, revealing… a few netherite swords. All of which were much too big for him to hold. He had his own sword- but the fact he could die and lose it pressured him into hiding it in his enderchest. With a sigh Ranboo jumped into the chest and tried to pick up what seemed to be the smallest sword. Since he was half enderman Ranboo could open his mouth _really_ far, but even with that the sword still sat uncomfortably in his mouth.

The cat awkwardly climbed out of the chest with the sword still lodged in his mouth. He attempted to swing the weapon, but instead ended up losing his balance and tripping over his paws, leaving him splayed out uncomfortably on the ground. Ranboo’s ears perked as he heard deafening laughter behind him. _Oh god._ He couldn’t help but think to himself.

“Tommy don-“ Ranboo quickly got cut off.

“Did the kitty fall over?” Tommy stood in front of Ranboo with his arms crossed as he taunted him.

“Shut up.” Ranboo grumbled as Tommy opened his mouth to speak again.

“You know another word for cat Ranboo? Pussy. That's what you are, a pussy.” Tommy continued to make fun of Ranboo, who lifted up his head and swung his sword at the boy’s leg.

“Hey! That wasn’t very nice. I'm a child you know.” Tommy exclaimed, jumping back.

“You're not very nice.” Tommy huffed at Ranboo’s response before standing up, and the cat got up with him. “See you at three?” Ranboo mumbled through the sword which was still in his mouth.

“We are going to kill that bitch.” Ranboo nodded to Tommy and started walking back to his house, but this time he was dragging a sword along with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the ending sucks lol. I had to go to math class when I started writing the ending and when I got back I lost all inspiration.


	3. The Parrots and The Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo and his roommates go on a hunting trip.

Ranboo didn’t like hunting, he saw it meaningless to murder wild animals when he already had a farm. And quite frankly, he wasn’t good at it. It was so much easier just to stab a cow or farm some wheat. So when Enderpearl, who I guess you could call his roommate, suggested a hunting trip in the jungle he wasn’t all that thrilled. But none of the other cats in his house got out much, so who was he to deny them? Plus he may finally be able to get a god apple if he finds a jungle temple.

They had only just made it to the jungle and Ranboo was already having a bad time. Since he was traveling with Enderpearl, Enderchest, and Jjjjjjjjeffrey, he couldn’t just go through the nether or use his trident, so the walk was painful. And the jungle itself was humid and loud, birds, bugs, and water could be heard clearly throughout the dense tropical forest. Ranboo felt like he already had bugs nestled into his fur. Enderpearl however was bursting with excitement, commenting on every little thing and boasting about how good his idea was to his parents(?). The four cats stopped at an old jungle tree and sat down.

“We should probably split into groups, all of us moving together would surely scare off the prey.” Jjjjjjjjeffrey suggested, and in turn Enderchest nodded.

“I can go with Ranboo.” The black cat added as she stood up. Ranboo’s ears perked up, thank god he was going with Enderchest. She wouldn’t make fun of him for his poor hunting skills.

“I’ll go with dad then! And we can meet back here before sunset.” Enderpearl said as he bolted up, clearly ready to go. Ranboo wished he was as happy about this trip as the other orange eyed cat.

“Ranboo, are you coming?” Said cat turned to see Enderchest standing a foot or so away, looking back at him.

“Oh! Yeah, sorry.” He quickly got up and followed after the girl, who flicked her tail and continued on walking.

Only after a few minutes of walking Ranboo spotted a gray parrot, it sat peacefully on a bush. He inhaled and crouched, keeping his tail low to the ground. Enderchest spotted him and stopped moving. Ranboo slowly crawled closer before leaping at the bird, who quickly flew away. Instead of grabbing the bird like he planned to, Ranboo now sat stuck in a bush with twigs poking at his fur. He could hear Enderchest giggling behind him.

“Well, this is my home now. Tell everyone I’m moving.” Ranboo joked as he attempted, and failed, to get out of the bush.

“I’ll make sure to visit.” Enderchest said as she reached for Ranboo’s scruff. Eventually she managed to grab it and pulled him out of the bush, breaking twigs and ruffling his fur in the process. After managing to escape the bush Ranboo shook, trying to get everything out of his fur. It didn’t work very well so the two cats just kept walking.

After getting decently far into the jungle Enderchest turned to look at him. “You feeling ok Ranboo?”

“Hm?”

“You seem unhappy.” Leave it to Enderchest to read Ranboo like an open book.

“I just-” Ranboo was quickly cut off by a piercing wail in the distance. Both cats whipped their heads around to the direction of the noise, Enderchest began running towards the noise and Ranboo followed closely behind. The forest was extremely dense and Ranboo’s paws hurt from running on the uneven ground, but the thought that one of his friends had gotten hurt kept him going.

Black fur that didn’t belong to the cat next to him was visible in the distance. “Ranboo! Mom! Look what we caught!” Ranboo sighed and turned to Enderchest, who’s face read, ‘are you serious?’ But sure enough, in front of Enderpearl and Jjjjjjjjeffrey laid two parrots who were bleeding out. Ranboo’s eyes widened at the sight and he couldn’t help but run over to the birds and check their heartbeats. They were still alive. 

Ranboo didn’t know what came over him, but he quickly told Enderchest, “go get me seeds.” The girl nodded and began picking at the grass. Enderpearl was visibly confused by what was happening as Ranboo grabbed a splash potion of healing out of his bag and dropped it between the birds, the stench of the potion filling the air.

Enderchest dropped a small pile of seeds in front of Ranboo, who nudged them over the parrots. They both ate them without hesitation. “What was that for?!” Enderpearl exclaimed as the parrots flew into Ranboo’s back, the latter tensed up in response to the talon’s gripping his shoulders.

“You were going to kill them for no reason! Last time I checked, you don’t even like the taste of them.” Enderpearl huffed at Ranboo’s response and lowered his ears.

He mumbled out a small “fine.” And the other cats decided that should probably mark the end of the trip. As they began walking out of the jungle, Ranboo realized that the birds weren’t moving off his shoulders, and when he shook them off they chose to fly behind him.

“Looks like we have some new roommates.” Jjjjjjjjeffrey jokes.

“I guess so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Jjjjjjjjeffrey and Ranbirb, also I did change chapter one a bit due to the events last night. AND I HAVE A TWITTER! (@Not_Lapis / NotALapis) I post art sometimes and also do a thing called “Daily Catboo Posts'' which is just me posting little Catboo scenarios that are actually what I use to make the chapters of this. Anyway I appreciate follows and need friends-


	4. Stormy Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a creeper decides to pay him a visit, Ranboo has to seek shelter in Techno and Phil’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lack of motivation hit like a truck so sorry for not updating this recently. Not really proud of this chapter, but hey, if it was too trashy I wouldn’t have posted it.

Ranboo’s house was poorly built, but to be fair he was rushing to complete it and it was only temporary. The spruce planks which made up most of the house were connected sloppily, many cracks were visible between the planks. So to sum it up, Ranboo’s house  _ really _ wasn’t fit for the snowstorms which were not uncommon in the tundra. If it was any normal day Ranboo would have just hidden in his basement and waited the storm out, but it wasn’t. Since a creeper just had to come inside of his shack and explode, breaking the wall and floor. Ranboo knew the storm was coming and knew he wouldn’t be able to fix his house in time, being small has its disadvantages.

So here he was, pawing at the door of Techno and Phil’s house. He had been ‘knocking’ for a bit, the snow was starting to pick up yet there was still no response. Ranboo sighed and reached under the door, paw moving around on the other side making plenty of noise. Sure it was rude, and he really didn’t want to be rude to his landlords, but he also didn’t feel like freezing to death today.

The cat yanked his paw back as the big spruce door opened. In the frame stood Phil, staring down at him. “You need something mate?” Oh yeah, forgot to mention that Ranboo didn’t even know if he was allowed to take shelter there.

“Well you see, there's a storm coming. And uh, a creeper decided to pay me a visit and now my house isn’t snow-proof?” Ranboo said as he put his cat powers to use, stumbling over his own paws and looking up at Phil with innocent eyes.

“So you’re asking for a place to stay?” Phil raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah.” Ranboo confirmed.

“Your welcome anytime mate.” Phil opened the door enough for the tiny cat to enter, but not enough for snow to come busting in.

“Thanks.” Ranboo said as he shook the snow out of his pelt. Techno, who was sitting in a fold-up chair by the fire reading, looked up for a second before directing his attention to the book once again.

Ranboo stood awkwardly as Phil went to sort the chests for a millionth time. “You don’t just gotta stand there you know.” Techno pointed out.

“Oh yeah- sorry.” Ranboo quickly moved out of the way and sat down near the brewing stand. Techno sighed and looked as if he was going to say something else, but he didn’t. You could hear the wind and snow bellowing outside the cabin, along with the occasion Enderman screeching while looking for shelter. Ranboo was alert to say the least. His tail was flat against the ground except the tip, which was swishing back and forth. And every time a faint purple glow could be seen through the window and a scream of an Enderman could be heard, his ears flattened onto his head.

After a while it became clear that this didn’t go unnoticed by Techno, but Ranboo just assumed the former was tired of the cat. A grunt could be heard as Techno stood up and began the short walk to Ranboo, who was watching said piglin hybrid in a mix of fear and confusion. Let's just say Ranboo didn’t expect what happened next.

The half enderman’s eyes widened as a pair of rough hands lifted him up. “Techno what-,” he didn’t get a response. Ranboo just sat limp in confusion as Techno carried him across the room and set him onto a stray pillow by the fire.”Wha-”

“You seemed uncomfortable.” Techno shrugged and hastily returned to his chair, leaving Ranboo sitting in confusion. Ranboo may consider Techno a friend but that doesn’t mean he understands him all the time, and this is one of the times he doesn’t. So he simply laid down and tuck his paws under his chest, the fire warming his fur.

As Ranboo calmed down he realized the cackling of the fire dulled the sound of screeches and snow, and a soft purr began to fill the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plugging my twitter- Lapis_Not  
> I post decent fanart please follow  
> Also I post daily Catboo scenarios that these chapters are based off of


	5. Ink Splat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo is trying to write in his memory book but life decides to screw him over. Thankfully resident best cat Enderchest is here

Ranboo can't hold pens, or anything for that matter. So how does he write in his memory book you may ask? Well it's simple, he dips his claws in ink and begins writing.

Ranboo’s day was  _ not _ going well. A creeper decided to host a party at his house, and so there are tons of holes in the ground. Tubbo came by and helped him patch it up but finishing it before Techno realized his property value dropped and his enemy was on his lawn was quite a struggle. And on top of that Ranbun had run away and Ranboo had to spend the rest of the afternoon chasing after the rabbit. So yeah, he wasn’t exactly in a good mood.

So he got out his memory book in an attempt to write, “Spawn proof the area.” But of course that had to go wrong too. The jar of ink was stuck under a heavy block of stone, and it took a lot of pawing to get it out. Ranboo began pushing the bottle with his muzzle, rolling it over to his memory book. He placed one paw on the glass and the other on the lid and began to open it, it was quite the process. He wasn’t paying much attention while dipping his claws in, and since he was in a bad mood he dipped them a bit too fast. The feeling of ink enclosing his paw caught Ranboo’s attention. He quickly yanked his paw out of the jar, it fell over in the process causing ink to spill everywhere. Thankfully it fell in the opposite direction of his memory book, leaving it unharmed.

A low growl could be heard emerging from his throat and his ears were pinned back in annoyance. “Ranboo.” Said cat whipped his head around to see Enderchest standing at the door with the ‘what-did-you-do’ disappointed mom face. “You're polluting the air again.” She stated. Ranboo hadn’t even noticed the static forming around him.

“Sorry…” He lowered his head and muttered while looking up at Enderchest.

“You are such a handful.” She sighed, but there wasn’t any malice behind it. Enderchest began to dig through his chests, before emerging from one with a piece of leather in her mouth. She walked over to the ink spill and set the leather down. She began to trot across it, the leather soaking up all the ink. 

“You don’t have to help.” Ranboo objected.

“You're already worked up as is, cleaning up this mess wouldn’t help your mood. Besides I have nothing else to do.” After a few minutes Enderchest finished soaking up the ink and set the leather outside to dry.

“Do you want me to try writing?” Her question caught Ranboo off guard.

“What?”

“I don’t know how to spell many words but I know the basics.” She shrugged and walked over to Ranboo’s book, not waiting for a response. She gently dipped her claws in the remaining ink and began to write. Ranboo watched curiously as the sloppy letters appeared on the page.

“Fix creeper.” Ranboo read out loud as Enderchest stepped away from the book. “How did you know?” He asked, puzzled.

“The tundra is usually quiet, it's not that hard to hear explosions and yelling.” Enderchest said matter-of-factly.

“Fair enough.” Ranboo said as he attempted to put the lid back on the jar. Enderchest began to walk out the door but Ranboo stopped her, “Enderchest?”

Said cat turned around looking at- well, looking to the side of- Ranboo. “Hm?”

“Thank you.” He said. Enderchest offered him a smile in return before heading out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plugging my twt again @Lapis_Not


End file.
